Obra del Destino o la Casualidad
by milly loca
Summary: Ellos en el pasado se conocieron y se tuvieron que separar, pero el destino o la casualidad los volverá a reunir, desatando sentimientos que ambos creían no tener ya, para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"
1. Chapter 1

**El presente Fic participa del reto Trimestral Octubre-Enero: "Teléfono descompuesto" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"**

 **Obra del destino o la casualidad.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Un encuentro casual.**

Era una mañana cualquiera en HetaCity, en una casa modesta de los suburbios de la ciudad una chica suiza se estaba despertando de un buen descanso, se estiro en su lugar en la cama, se levantó, fue a buscar su ropa para darse una buena ducha e iniciar su día a día, cuando se terminó de arreglar, como aun le quedaba algo de tiempo se dedicó a tender su cama, una vez que termino se fue directo a abrir su tienda en el centro.

El nombre de esa joven era Heidi Swingli, recién graduada y ya con negocio propio, muchos se sorprendían de que hubiera podido abrir una tienda de Chocolates a los pocos meses de graduarse, y que le estuviera yendo muy bien en su negocio.

En ese momento llego y abrió, iniciando su jornada laboral su hermano y otros empleados le ayudaban pero aun así era ajetreado todos los días.

-Chicos tenemos que terminar esta orden, para la señorita Bonnefoy-Dijo Heidi ayudando a sus compañeros, cosa que ellos agradecían.

-Lo entendemos hermana-Dijo su joven hermano Leonard.

Una vez que terminaron todo fue paz por un momento, por lo que decidieron descansar un poco en la parte trasera.

-Vaya sí que es agotador trabajar en esto-Dijo un joven belga dejándose caer en una silla.

-Y que lo digas, me duelen las manos de tanto trabajar-Dijo una española enseñando sus manos rojas de tanto trabajo.

-De todos modos ganamos mucho con ese encargo-Dijo Heidi satisfecha con el trabajo que hicieron.

En ese momento, escucharon que entraban a la tienda y todos se movilizaron para poder trabajar, Heidi fue al mostrador.

-Buen día señor, ¿Qué desea?-Pregunto sonando cortes.

-Bueno quisiera un paquete de chocolates de los más baratos que tenga-Dijo el joven frente a ella que estaba de espaldas viendo los estantes.

-Claro, ¿chocolate blanco o negro?

-En definitiva negro.

En ese momento, el joven se volteo y ambos quedaron de frente, no se movieron, no dijeron nada, los demás empleados estaban espiando en la parte de la cocina, y fue una gran sorpresa para todos el hecho de que Heidi fuera casi corriendo a ese joven y le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Todos estos años y nunca me dijiste que seguías en la ciudad!-Exclamo con enojo.

-Heidi, no esperaba verte-Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Cállate, te hare tus chocolates y espero no volver a verte en lo que resta de mi vida-Dijo de mal humor.

Se fue a la cocina y los demás se fueron rápido para no sufrir la ira de su amiga y jefa.

-¡Ya oyeron un orden sencilla de chocolates, a trabajar!-Grito con un tono irritado y mejor no cuestionarla.

Terminaron la orden y Heidi fue a estregarlos, casi se los arrojo en la cara a ese chico que una vez tuvo sus chocolates se despidió.

-Adiós Heidi-Se despidió de forma cortes.

-¡Largo de mi tienda!-Exclamo apuntando a la puerta.

Y el joven misterioso se fue, una vez sola se dejó caer al suelo respirando profundo, su hermano se acercó a ella.

-Heidi, ¿todo está bien, quien era el?-Pregunto curioso.

-Un viejo amigo-Dijo dando un suspiro cansado-Ya te contare esa historia en otra ocasión, hay trabajo.

Se levantó y Leo pudo ver como un par de lágrimas salían de los ojos verdes de su hermana, era obvio que no era un simple amigo.

 _ **En otra parte.**_

El joven de antes llego a su casa, que era una mansión enorme, era obvio que ese chico era de alta sociedad, se fue directo a su cuarto con la caja de chocolates aun en manos y se encerró ahí.

Miro los chocolates y luego se dejó caer al suelo cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

-No esperaba verte Heidi-Dijo de nuevo en un susurro-La verdad no me esperaba volver a encontrarte.

Miro a una foto que tenía en su buro donde estaban él y la suiza con una enorme sonrisa.

-Soy un idiota por dejarte-Estrecho la caja de chocolates contra su pecho.

 _ **Con Heidi.**_

La joven ya había terminado su jornada laboral y se había despedido de sus amigos y hermano menor, yéndose a su casa, una vez que llego se fue directo a tomar un baño, un vez ahí se permitió llorar.

-¿Por qué tuviste que volver maldita sea, porque?-Dijo en un susurro en un sollozo y golpea el agua en un intento de desahogar su ira y rabia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **La nota de Roderich.**_

Era un nuevo día en HetaCity, en la misma casa donde nuestra protagonista Heidi Swingly estaba alistándose para ir a su trabajo, tomaba una buena taza de chocolate caliente, mientras leía un libro tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, no después de lo que paso con cierto hombre que llego a su negocio de sorpresa.

-Tal vez llame a Leo para que se haga cargo de la tienda-Dijo dando un suspiro cansado.

Marco la página donde se quedó y fue a marcar el número de su hermano menor, después de hablar con su hermano y mentirle sobre que se sentía mal, lo dejo a cargo del negocio. Una vez ya resuelto ese problema se fue a su cuarto y esperaba no ser molestada en lo que restaba del día.

 _ **En la chocolatería.**_

-Qué raro que le jefa no llegue-Comento Antonio curioso.

-Mi hermana dijo que no se sentía muy bien hoy-Dijo el menor de los hermanos Swingly-Me dejo a cargo pero espero que me ayuden en esto.

-No te preocupes amigo-Lo consoló Emma con una sonrisa amigable-Te ayudaremos.

Todos se pusieron en manos a la obra ya que ninguno quería decepcionar a la suiza y más el joven Leo ya que si le fallaba a su querida hermana mayor seria lo peor para él. En ese momento, todo estaba en orden, atendían pedidos y demás cosas con normalidad, hasta que vieron entrar al mismo hombre del otro día, Leo se acercó a atenderlo.

-¿Desea algo?-Le pregunto curioso.

-Hola Leo, ¿No está tu hermana?

El joven se le quedo viendo con incredulidad, la última vez no lo reconoció de lejos, pero ahora que lo miraba mejor y de cerca le miro serio, era el mismo hombre que destrozo el corazón de Heidi.

-Ahora entiendo porque Heidi te corrió el otro día de la tienda y estaba de malas-Se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto.

-Solo dime donde esta-Le pidió serio-Quiero hablar con ella.

-Ella no quiere verte Roderich-Le dijo en tono molesto-Ya bastante daño le has hecho en el pasado, como para que vengas ahora que tiene una vida feliz y tranquila.

El austriaco solo suspiro, sabía que el chico no le diría nada sobre Heidi.

-¿Al menos puedes darle una nota?

-Está bien-Dijo dando un suspiro resignado.

Roderich escribió una nota algo corta pero que daba a entender que quería verla, cuando termino se la entregó a Leo y se fue no sin antes decir que se la diera y que era importante. Cuando se fue Leo guardo la nota en uno de sus bolsillos, ya después decidiría si se la entregaba a su hermana o si la escondía o tiraba, pero se notaba que Roderich quería arreglar las cosas con Heidi.

-Solo espero que no termine peor de lo que ya está-Se dijo a si mismo regresando al trabajo.

 _ **En la casa de Roderich.**_

El joven esperaba que Leo le diera su nota a Heidi, de verdad quería que ella supiera que en verdad sentía lo que había hecho en el pasado, que él no quería lastimarla, pero una cosa era su voluntad y otra muy diferente la de su familia, se vio obligado a dejar su relación y sus planes a futuro con la suiza.

-Solo espero que quiera escuchar-Dijo para sí mismo dando un suspiro.

En ese momento tocaron su timbre y salió casi corriendo creyendo que era Heidi, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien muy deferente, en la puerta estaba Sofía su hermana menor.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Le pregunto con el típico semblante marca "Edelstein" que él y otros más tenían.

Roderich no dijo nada y solo se apartó de la entrada para dejarla pasar, una vez dentro ambos se sentaron en la sala donde el austriaco tenía su muy amado piano, quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Roderich rompiera el silencio.

-¿Qué te trae a mi casa?-Le pregunto a su hermana serio y cruzado de brazos.

-Solo asegurarme de que no hagas nada estúpido Rode-Le dijo dando un suspiro-Y a decirte que la familia te está buscando desde que te escapaste.

-No me voy a casar con una loca-Dijo serio y con un gesto de frialdad-Y ya estoy a poco de conseguir hablar con Heidi.

-Espero que lo logres-Dijo dando un suspiro resignado.

-Al menos tú estas unida a alguien que quien amas Sofía.

-Sí, Gilbert es algo idiota, pero lo amo-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro-Sonrió feliz por ella.

Su prometida era la hija de un hombre rico de Hungría, su nombre Elizabeth Hedervary, y no es que le cayera mal, le agradaba pero como una buena amiga, no como una novia y por esa misma razón al enterarse de su compromiso con ella se escapó de su casa y se dirigió a HetaCity donde supo por Gilen, el primo y hermano adoptivo de Gilbert que estaba con quien quería realmente casarse.

-Hay una cosa más que quiero pregúntate-Dijo Sofía con un gesto un poco más serio-¿Qué piensas decirle?

-Que huya conmigo-Dijo sin titubear mucho-Sofi no quiero estar atado a una persona que no amo, y no quiero vivir amargado por eso toda mi vida como lo hace Roland.

Y su hermano mayor era un caso especial, él fue realmente forzado a casarse con la hermana menor de Elizabeth, Erzebeth Hedervary, y su relación era lo más toxica con decir que a cada reunión familiar ambos asistían con moretones y vendas en sus cuerpos, él no quiera terminar como ellos, condenar a Elizabeth y condenarse el mismo, por eso razón tomo la decisión de irse cuando nadie miraba.

-Primero arregla tu situación con ella-Le aconsejo su hermana-Bueno te dejo, Gil me está esperando.

La acompaño a la salida y se despidieron.

-Cuida bien a mi sobrino hermanita-Le dijo con una leve sonrisa y Sofía solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pancita de 7 meses.

Una vez solo, se imaginó en una escena muy bella de el con Heidi y dos niños parecidos a ambos, si sin duda una imagen muy linda para él, pero solo faltaba que Heidi aceptara sus disculpas para que ese sueño se cumpliera y sabía que no sería fácil y menos con su familia pisándole los talones.

 _ **Con Heidi.**_

Ya había acabado el trabajo en la tienda de chocolates y ahora estaba en su sala con su hermano, en ese momento Leo le extendía una nota que dudaba en tomar al saber de quién era.

-No quiero nada de el Leo-Le en un tono de duda.

-Vamos Heidi, no pierdes nada con intentarlo-Dijo tranquilo dejando la nota en la mesa y levantándose de su asiento-Me iré, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Mañana se salvaba ya que ese día era de descanso para ella y sus amigos, por lo que podría pensar mejor en lo que haría, por mientras tomo la nota y la empezó a leer, la nota decía:

" _Querida Heidi, Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí y no te culpo, yo tampoco quisiera después de lo que te hice, pero debo hablar contigo, es algo muy importante y quiera decírtelo de frente y no por medio de esta nota, te veo en mi casa al pie de esta nota esta la dirección, espero que vengas, te estaré esperando, y por favor no tardes._

 _Atte: Roderich Edelstein."_

Leyó la dirección, recordaba a la perfección donde era, en esa casa tuvieron su primera y última vez antes de que se fuera, y como si fuera ayer podía sentir sus caricias y sus besos, cerró los ojos, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que esos días nunca regresarían, y que tampoco el ultimo regalo de el al que tuvo que renunciar para que el padre del austriaco la dejara de atosigar.

Fue a su cuarto de un cajón saco un paquete de regalo donde guardaba algo, lo abrió y dejo ver una vieja nota y una prueba de embarazo que aun daba el resultado a pesar de los años, derramo una lágrima de tristeza.

-Maldito idiota-Susurro con tristeza dejándose caer en el suelo abrazando el viejo paquete que tenía pensado darle a Roderich en el pasado-¡Te maldigo a ti y a tu familia!

Estaba descargando toda su tristeza e ira en todo objeto que tenía en frente mientras lloraba de amargura, al poco rato se acostó en su cama y llorando se quedó dormida.


End file.
